Zexion hates Silent Hill
by LyingOpheliac
Summary: Zexy returns from a mission to find Xigbar in his room playing a video game. Said game gives the poor kid nightmares. Who will be there to comfort him? Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Xigbar, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Zexion glared at the older Nobody. Worst of all, that…thing… was on his bed. He suppressed a shudder.

"My playstation broke so my only options were to use yours or Axel's." Xigbar never took his eye from the screen. "Now shut up, this is important."

"That is not an explanation," Zexion whined as he attempted to push the older man off of the bed to no avail. Ugh, he would need so much disinfectant after this. "Now go away." Xigbar seemed to ignore him, having just killed off a rather disgusting looking creature and celebrating with a pelvic thrust.

Zexion turned his head so his hair would block all view of the game. Oh how he hated the sight of blood.

"Dammit!" Xigbar swore, bringing the teen's attention back to the screen. "Another puzzle! Zexion, make yourself useful and help."

Puzzle? Well that couldn't be too bad. Zexion moved closer to the screen to see what it was. "What do you need to do?" he ventured tentatively.

Xigbar explained and Zexion quickly solved it. There seemed to be no more gore, so perhaps it would be ok to watch. He scooted onto the edge of his bed. So far so good. A low groaning noise came from the game. He shuddered pulling his coat tighter around him.

"Aw, little Zexy scared?" Xigbar teased, a gleeful look in his yellow eye. He chuckled at the blue-haired boy's expense.

"That is ridiculous, two. Fear is an emotion, something we, as nobodies, cannot feel." Zexion snorted. He just found the game distasteful.

"Then why are you shaking and avoiding looking?" pure mirth could be heard in the man's voice. He would have a field day with this. "If you can't feel fear then why don't you watch?"

Zexion grimaced. If that was what he had to do to prevent Xigbar from having the satisfaction of blackmail then he'd do it. He faced the television screen, determined not to look away.

"What are you playing anyway?" He asked after five minutes of boring gameplay. Xigbar grunted Silent Hill and went back to playing. The game seemed to involve a lot of reading and Zexion soon found himself drawn into the story. All was well until Xigbar led his little pixel man into a basement. More horrid noises were heard.

"Ah, the mating call of the Pyramid Head." Xiggy smirked, charging down to the 'basement.' Zexion cocked his head in confusion, but continued to watch. The sharp-shooter led the way right into what seemed to be a closed off room. Something horrible appeared. Something horrible and triangular with a huge freaking knife.

Zexion gave an uncharacteristic squeak and covered his eyes as the monster started to chase Xigbar's on-screen character. Fuck. He was letting Xigbar win by acting like this. The poor kid forced himself to look. This thing was worse than any of his illusions.


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion squirmed uncomfortably as he tried- and failed- to sleep. Not that he was afraid of anything. Of course not. He just kept imagining things that weren't there. Silly, really. But still, they weren't exactly pleasant and highly reminiscent of that horrible game Xigbar had been playing. And they seemed to be moving toward him. He squeaked and dove his head under the covers.

Demyx was sneaking back to his room, snack in hand. That was weird. Zexy's light was still on. The little Nobody never had his room that bright.

"Zexy?" He poked his mullet in. No sign of Zexion, unless that lump in the bed was him.

Zexion had frozen when he heard footsteps. He curled tighter under the blanket in an attempt to make himself smaller. Unknowingly, he'd grabbed hold of the plushie Demyx had given him. He gripped it tighter when he heard the nasally voice, fear making it unrecognizable. The monsters were coming to get him!

Demyx pulled back the star-bedecked blanket to reveal a small, cobalt head, attached to the body of a shaking teen. "Um, are you ok?" He was answered with a muffled whine. There was only one thing Demyx could do. Try to make him feel better. So the Nocturne wrapped a lanky arm around Zexion. The smaller boy stiffened, taken aback by being held. This wasn't working too well. And Zexion's book filled, not very colorful room was making him uncomfortable. "Hey, Zexy? Why don't we go back to my room and you can tell me what happened." Demyx helped the terrified Nobody out of bed and grinned upon seeing what was in the boy's arms. "You still have Steven!" Yes, Demyx had named the little doll. He knew Zexion wouldn't. "Oh, right, my room."

Zexion still seemed stuck to the spot so Demyx scooped him up easily. The blue-haired one fidgeted a bit, but didn't put up much of a fight.

"You just relax," Demyx set the little schemer down on the bed and lay back next to him. Next thing he knew, thin arms were wrapped around him. Zexion gave a slight sniffle.

"Bad dream?" Dem frowned down at the other, who merely nodded. _Poor kid,_ Demyx hugged Zexion closer to him. The pair remained like this for a while and eventually Zexion fell silent and stopped shaking. He'd finally gotten back to sleep.


End file.
